Another Peculiar Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy
by Firelily10
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Peculiar Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy." The story picks up where the previous one left off. Draco receives grave news and must use the time turner to go back to the past and save a life. This is a short story. I made this upon request. This story was previously taken off so this is it's second time being online.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, or events mentioned in the story. No copyright intended. **

** I know it's not my best work but some people requested a sequel so I just had to write one. Please review :)**

**Chapter 1: Grave News**

Draco groaned. Just like the previous day, he had been awoken far too early for his liking. Only this time, it wasn't due to the snickering of his fellow Slytherins. This time, it was coming from the window in his dormitory. Draco tried to shut out the incessant tapping noise by burying his face in his pillow, but it didn't help. He opened one eye lazily and saw that somebody's owl was pecking on the window.

Draco didn't want to get up, not after the craziness of the day before. It was last night that he'd figured out that he was in love with Hermione Granger. It was preposterous, crazy, and unbelievable! Yet it was real. Draco had hoped that it had all been a dream, but he clearly remembered the lingering taste of Hermione's lips.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Draco muttered as he climbed out of his four poster bed and walked towards the window. As soon as the window's lock was unlatched the bird swooped inside, holding out its leg with a piece of parchment attached to it. Slowly, Draco detached the message and read it quietly to himself. His silver eyes widened. He felt his stomach twist painfully and his heart was sinking. "No" he thought. That was impossible. He heard Blaise enter the room.

"Come on Draco, get a move on" Blaise said. Draco didn't seem to hear him, for he was too focused on the letter in his hands. "Draco?" And with that, Draco collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You don't reckon he went into shock or something?"

"No, he's probably just being over dramatic."

Draco awoke to the murky voices echoing around him. He opened one eye to see Blaise and Goyle's faces looking down on him with worried expressions. "What the bloody hell happened to me?" Draco asked, rubbing his head.

"Dunno mate, you just kind of…collapsed" Blaise replied, helping his friend off the floor. That's when Draco spotted the letter. It came back to him. He pushed Blaise aside and ran out of the dormitory. He sprinted through the common room, attracting many confused glances as he passed his fellow students. Draco's heart was pounding. He had to know the truth, he had to know if what he had read was real.

Blazing down the empty corridors, he finally came to the hospital wing. He burst through the large wooden doors and was met with the sight he had been dreading. Lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by teachers and friends, was Hermione Granger. Draco, his legs shaking uncontrollably, walked over, pushing people out of his way. He stared at the cold, limp body of Hermione Granger. He couldn't hear himself doing it, but he felt a scream escape his lips. He didn't care that Potter and his two red headed friends were staring at him. He didn't care about anything else. Nothing mattered anymore.

He looked at the headmaster, Dumbledore, with a pleading look. "What happened to her?" he demanded, now feeling sick to his stomach.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid, was involved with a horrible accident. We believe she must have run into something or fallen because she died of a head concussion, although it could've been from a powerful jinx to the head. We found her in the girl's bathroom." Draco stared at the dried blood covering Hermione's head. He cursed loudly and found himself unable to stand. How could this have happened? Hermione was the brightest witch of her age, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to fall and hit her head! Even if it was an accident…it just didn't seem real. This had to be a joke of some kind, maybe she was faking it. Draco grasped onto her hand and felt that it was dead cold. "I'm sorry" he heard Dumbledore say. But sorry wasn't going to fix any of this. Draco stared at Hermione's face, pale and lifeless but beautiful. She looked as if she was asleep, that at any moment she would open her eyes. Draco stared at her lips, still and colorless.

"I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done. Professor McGonagall and I will leave you to say your goodbyes while we inform her parents." And with that Dumbledore and McGonagall left. For a moment there was only silence as Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ginny stared at the dead body of Hermione Granger. Then Ron turned angrily to Draco, his face livid.

"You did this, didn't you?" Ron yelled, his wand drawn. Draco turned to face him, outraged that Ron would accuse him of doing this.

"You don't know what you're talking about Weasley!" Draco snarled. "For all we know, you could've done her in!"

"ME? I was her friend Malfoy! I cared about her! Unlike you, you hated her! I bet you're just delighted that she's gone, aren't you? Well are you happy now? Are you? Happy that she's not around for you to bully" Ron screamed, his voice shaking horribly. Draco didn't say anything to respond. He turned his back on Ron and kneeled next to Hermione's bed. He didn't care what Ron said, it didn't matter.

"What are you doing here anyway ferret boy?" Ginny asked. Draco didn't feel like answering to any of them. They all turned at the sound of the doors opening behind them. Snape poked his head in.

"Mr. Malfoy, come to my office now."

"Why?" Draco asked in an annoyed voice. He didn't want to leave Hermione's side.

"We've just searched her dormitory and found that she's left something for you" Snape replied in his usual bored tone. Ron and Harry stared in disbelief at Draco, their mouths hanging open like fish. Even Draco felt a bit surprised.

"SHE LEFT SOMETHING FOR YOU?" they cried out at the same time. Draco once again ignored them. Reluctantly, he stood up and walked over to Snape, leaving Ron's angry shouts and swearing behind him. He felt a single tear fall from his eyes and onto the floor. Nothing mattered. Nothing.


	2. Use It Well

**Chapter 2: Use It Well**

Sitting in Snape's office was Draco Malfoy, feeling more dead than alive. He stared ahead blankly, refusing to believe that any of this was real, hoping to wake up in his dormitory in a world where Hermione Granger was still alive. He didn't bother to wonder whether or not her death had really been an accident or not. He didn't care how she died, he only cared about the fact that the lips he had kissed just yesterday didn't work anymore. He barely heard Snape's voice saying "Mr. Malfoy, we found this item and this note attached to it. It's addressed to you, from Miss Granger."

His vision blurry from the tears, Draco took a small wooden box and the note taped to it. He was barely able to read it was it said.

Dear Malfoy,

If under any circumstances I should come to an untimely end, I wanted you to have this. I trust you will use it well. Two turns should do it.

Hermione Granger

Draco stared at the letter. Something was written on the back. He turned it over and saw what looked to be a poem of some kind. He read the following words:

_A song that is sang can be unsung_

_With this gift, what has happened can be undone_

_Recover what has been lost_

_I know you will do this at any cost_

_Do not be heard, do not be seen_

_My life in your hands, you know what this means_

Draco slowly opened the wooden box. He really didn't know what to expect. Inside was a curious little golden object that was attached to a thin golden chain. It looked almost like a mini hour glass. "A time turner" Draco thought. He reread the poem and it made sense. He knew what Hermione wanted him to do. "Thank you Professor" Draco said and hastily left the room. He set off briskly down the corridor and slipped inside an empty classroom. He put the golden chain around his neck and saw the little knob on the time turner. "Two times should do it." Draco didn't know exactly what he would do when he got to the past, but he knew one thing. He wasn't coming back until he was absolutely sure that Hermione Granger would live.

He slowly twisted the knob two times. It was a funny feeling, everything around him turned blurry. He felt like he was made out of air, like he was simply a ghost. He closed his eyes and then opened them. It had stopped. Judging by the sky outside the window it was about 6 p.m. the previous night. Draco tucked the time turner into his pocket. He burst out of the classroom. He had to find Hermione before it was too late.


	3. Draco to the Rescue

**Chapter 3: Draco to the Rescue**

"Excuse me, but have you seen Hermione Granger?"

"No, sorry." Draco sighed. He'd asked about twenty Gryffindors by now, and not a single one of them had a clue as to where Hermione Granger was. He'd searched everywhere: the Great Hall, the library, the hospital wing, everywhere. Where was she?

"I don't know Ron, I'm sure she's back at the common room" said a familiar voice. Draco spun around to see Potter and Weasley walking down the corridor towards their common room. It hit him. Potter was the key to finding Hermione.

"Potter, wait up" Draco called, chasing after Harry. Harry turned around and groaned. Ron had his hand in his pocket, probably where his wand was. They were both glaring at Draco.

"What do you want this time Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Please, it's Hermione. I need you to help me find her, it's urgent." Harry and Ron frowned at him.

"Yah, like we're stupid enough to help you! We're not that thick" Ron said. "Besides, we don't know where she is." Draco felt like slapping himself.

"Well, could you check your common room and tell me if she's there?" Draco asked. In response, Harry and Ron completely ignored him and walked away. "Come on, wait" Draco said, running in front of them. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but she could die tonight and she wanted me to stop it from happening. I can't do this without you guys."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and started bursting with laughter, much to Draco's irritation. "I don't what you're trying to pull Malfoy, but that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Harry said. Draco turned red. Hermione was going to die because of these two stubborn morons! He felt his hands forming fists. He had to convince them somehow. But they would never help him in a million years! He needed proof. Proof! Draco took out the time turner and the note.

"Look, see! It's proof!" Draco said, showing it to Harry and Ron. They took the two items, examining them closely.

"You stole this from her" Ron said, waving the time turner in Draco's face. "And this letter's probably a fake!"

"No it's not" Harry said suddenly. "It's Hermione's handwriting, I'd know it anywhere. It's the same handwriting as the one that was on my Potions essay that she did for me." Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. They then both turned to Malfoy, looking unsure. Harry sighed. "Okay Malfoy, we'll help you, but only for her. And if this turns out to be some kind of joke-"

"It's not" Draco said firmly. Harry nodded.

"Fine, we'll go to our common room and check if she's there. We can ask some girls to check if she's in her dormitory or not."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, waiting anxiously for Harry and Ron's return. They had to find Hermione quickly; they might already be too late. The portrait door opened and Harry and Ron jumped out. "Well? Did you find her?" Draco asked eagerly. They shook their heads. Draco felt his heart drop.

"But, Lavender Brown told us that she saw Hermione leaving the common room about five minutes before we arrived. She said she had to use the loo." Of course! Draco remembered Dumbledore saying they'd found Hermione's body in the girl's bathroom. Without another moment to waste, Draco raced off towards the girl's bathroom, with Harry and Ron trailing after him.

It was five minutes later when they reached the girl's bathroom. They listened at the door. There were two voices inside, one of them sounding loud and obnoxious, the other Hermione's. "I know about the kiss" the unidentified voice said. "And you're going to pay for it." Draco motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him. They barged into the bathroom to see Hermione slumped up against the wall, paralyzed (probably by a full body bind jinx) and none other than Pansy Parkinson standing above Hermione with her wand pointed at Hermione. She turned and glared when she saw the three boys standing there. She pointed her wand at them. "Get out of here" Pansy snarled. Draco had his wand out now, pointed straight at Pansy's heart.

"Don't do this Pansy" Draco said. She only glared at him, a fire in her eyes. "Listen, just step away from-"

"NO! No! She took you from me!" Pansy screeched a crazed look in her eyes. She reminded Draco of his aunt Bellatrix for a second. "Now this filthy little mudblood is going to pay!" She pointed her wand at Hermione. Out of nowhere, a red headed figure came and rammed into Pansy, knocking her off her feet and into one of the stalls.

"I won't let you touch her!" Ron yelled.

"Petrificus Totalus!" came a screech from the stall, and the jinx hit Ron square in the chest, knocking him onto the floor, paralyzed. Harry ran to the aid of Ron and pointed his wand at the stall. He blocked another jinx from Pansy while Draco ran over to Hermione and started to carry her out of the bathroom. Half way across the room, Draco heard a cry and saw Harry on the floor, also paralyzed. Pansy burst out of the stall her wand pointed at Draco. "Bye bye" she said, her voice now high pitched. She cackled.

"Avada k-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco yelled. Pansy's wand flew out of her hand. Outraged, she ran straight for Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus" he said and Pansy fell onto the floor, her insane and furious expression still etched on her face. He smiled. At that moment, he felt Hermione's body starting to move. He looked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Draco?" she asked softly. Draco smiled.

"Right here" he said. He kissed her passionately, feeling his heart coming alive again. He heard a disgusted squeal behind him (probably Ron's since the the effects of Pansy's jinx was wearing off.)

"How?" Hermione asked. Draco reached into his pocket and showed her the time turner. She grinned. "I knew you'd use it well" she said. They kissed again.

"Okay, keep the snogging to a minimum please" Draco heard Ron say behind him. He smiled. They'd have plenty have time to kiss in the morning.


	4. At the End of the Day

**Chapter 4: At the End of the Day…**

Draco and Hermione sat in the empty classroom together, their hands intertwined. A day had passed and all was well. Pansy had been expelled and the hospital wing was empty for once. Draco kissed Hermione again, her lips very much alive. She laughed. Then she stared deep into his silver eyes. "I knew I could count on you" she whispered. He grinned.

"All's well that ends well I suppose" he said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco fell onto his bed, feeling satisfied. It had been another long, tiring day. Draco thought about all the strange happenings that had taken place over the last two days. "Absolutely peculiar" he thought. But then again, when had there ever been a quiet day at Hogwarts?


End file.
